You took my soul and wiped it clean
by Dare to be Something More
Summary: Vampires rules the world. Disclaimer I do not own The Vampire Diaries (L.J. Smith and The CW).
1. Chapter 1

Caroline Forbes was born into a cruel world. Over 400 years ago vampires took over the world, tired of living in the shadows and hiding their true nature. Vampires only comprised of 4% of the population at the time, but they had the power of surprise and viciously took over. The humans fell and Vampires came into rule.

Humans became property, and their blood currency. Countries, cities, towns no longer existed, Vampires drew borders where they wanted. Rules were based on which Vampire land you resided in, and very few were considered fair. Vampire hierarchy is based off of age and wealth. Wealth coming in the form of humans and weapons. Vampires ruled over humans but no one ruled over the vampires.

Over the years the human population grew slowly, but Vampires have only had a handful created within the past centuries.

Caroline Forbes was born on the Salvatore Estate in a town that was once known as Mystic Falls. The Salvatore brothers, Damon and Stefan, and Katerina Petrova, Stefan's mate, presided over the land and the Vampires treated the humans better then most others, they had rules they followed and expected their guests to follow:

~Anyone under the age of 18 were untouchable

~Pregnant women were to be treated with respect

Then there were rules that only guests followed:

~Witches were to be left alone

~Compelling humans is forbidden without expressed consent

~Killing is not allowed without expressed permission

Caroline was the exception, she was Damon Salvatore's personal human. The only Vampire in control of her was him, and he was above the rules. No one could save her, not even Stefan Salvatore.

Caroline's parents, Elizabeth and William, were born and raised there as well but their hearts burned for Vampires to be extinguished. They executed a plan to kill Damon Salvatore while Stefan and Katerina were away. Damon Salvatore stopped them and as punishment they were to be killed and their 4 year old daughter was to belong to him. He didn't even give them the chance to say goodbye. Damon didn't want to deal with raising Caroline, so she was left in the care of Stefan, the kind brother. Katerina was ruthless, selfish, and manipulative, she didn't want anything to do with Caroline.

Caroline spent 8 years under Stefan's care, he was kind to her and taught her everything he could possibly get her mind to absorb. Caroline knows more about literature than one could ever imagine a 12 year old would know, she can speak Italian fluently as well as English, and is advanced in all other subjects as well. Even though Katerina thought of Caroline as a waste of space the two were together more often then naught because of Stefan. Caroline learned a few things from Katerina through their time force together; she learned how to be regal in the face of danger, how to take calculated risk, and how to always be in control. Despite Stefan's love and protection for the young girl, Caroline is insecure because all the other mortals fear her and hate her. Caroline has been rejected by her own because of her involuntary closeness with the Vampires. Caroline keep her sanity by her tight control over everything she had power over, from when she wakes up to what she eats to what she wears.

Over the years Caroline has befriended one mortal among the Salvatore's possessions, a young werewolf named Tyler Lockwood. Tyler was Caroline's only link to a culture she was born into and taken from, the two were inseparable from the moment they met. Being a werewolf Tyler had a few perks the humans did not, he was never a servant to the Vampires, the only use they had for him was the curse that hasn't been activated.

Caroline's life was taking on normalcy when Damon Salvatore decides to take back what is his. At age 12 any normalcy Caroline had going for her is taken away with Damon's presence. She was forced to go with him everywhere, her life with Stefan ended abruptly and her visits with Tyler were few and far between.

The Salvatore's are very wealthy Vampires, despite their relatively young in age with both being over 600 years old, they own one of the largest vervain manufactures in the world. Mystic Falls soils is excellent for producing the plant, and it is in high demand since every vampire wants protection. Damon does most of the traveling for business, Stefan is a homebody and Katerina has many enemies, and Caroline accompanies him on every single one. At first Caroline was scared, scared Damon would let other Vampires take advantage of her, but luckily for her the rules from the estate followed them and she thought it would last. When she turned 16 Damon began to feed from her, he liked to make the bites visible so everyone would know she was his. There was nothing anyone could do, Stefan tried to talk to Damon but he shut him down by reminding him that Caroline was his possession and under his control.

Caroline didn't mind when Damon fed off of her, it was usually for convince and just to rub it in Stefan's face that he couldn't do anything about it. Damon would quickly get bored with her and leave her alone for awhile, feeding on the other humans the Salvatore's possessed. But their first business trip after left Caroline full of terror, she thought Damon let other Vampires use her. She soon learns Damon is possessive and doesn't like to share. No matter how powerful the other was Damon never let anyone touch Caroline.

Caroline is now 17 and has been in Damon's care for 5 years now. In the half decade she has learned everything there is to know about the Salvatore business, and how Damon runs it. She knows where the vervain grows, who takes care of it, how it is packaged, the different forms it is offered in, who buys it, and how it is sold. She also knows the name and health of every single mortal the Salvatore's own. Caroline knows most there is to know about the other Vampires Damon conducts business with, and the 'goods' the Salvatore's import. Damon is confident and seems to always has the upper hand, even when he is the underdog.

Throughout her years spent with Vampires she has come to fear only Damon and another, Klaus Mikelson, and she has a unique perspective other humans don't have, she sees the humanity in the Vampires, and she knows they have the capacity for kindness and greatness.

Caroline wonders why Damon treats her the way he does, she may be his walking blood bag but he has given her so many opportunities, she just wants to know why he treats his slave kindly.

 **A/N Just an idea I had when I came across this movie called Daybreakers, this story has nothing to do with the movie, the synopsis talked about blood used as currency.**

 **This is just the prologue and if I get one review letting me know to continue then I will.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Niklaus, it's been to long." Damon greets.

Caroline watches as Klaus's mood changes to annoyed, he hates Damon Salvatore and the feeling's mutual. The only reason they tolerate each other are the resources they provide.

"Not long enough I'm afraid." Klaus says.

His eye look away from Damon and to Caroline, his mood shifts to charming. "I see you brought the lovely Miss Forbes with you." Klaus takes Caroline's right hand and brings it to his lips.

Damon doesn't like Klaus touching Caroline, so he says something that he will know will get right under his skin, "I see the _lovely_ Rebekah isn't around."

Caroline was expecting Klaus to blow up, but instead he smirks, "She's off on her gallivanting a ocean way with her mate."

Damon's eyebrows raise in surprise, he doesn't seem to even realize Klaus is still holding on to Caroline, "No invitation to the party? And here I thought we were better friends than that."

Klaus plasters a smile on his face, "I was going to invite Stefan, but I figured he would bring Katerina and I don't want to see her for another eternity. And to be quite frank, I didn't want you to come."

Damon smirks, he doesn't care, "I'm surprised you let her mate, it is a commitment that lasts an eternity."

Klaus is afraid of being alone from what Caroline has gathered, and she can see that Damon hit a chord. Klaus uses his strength and speed to turn Caroline so her back is to his chest. Klaus left hand rests on her shoulder and his right brushes her hair away exposing her neck. Klaus's hand gently strokes her neck, "Why don't you share this beautiful creature?" Klaus's nose brushes above her pulse.

Damon tenses with anger and Caroline feels her pulse quicken, after all she doesn't know what Klaus may do and Damon cannot save her.

"Niklaus, unhand Miss Forbes." Caroline relaxes at the sound of Elijah's voice. Elijah Mikelson is the second eldest of the Mikelson siblings, the one known for his fairness and honesty. "This is no way to treat our guests." Elijah says once he stops near Klaus.

Klaus releases Caroline with a glare sent his brother's way. Caroline is in no rush to get back to Damon, knowing he will bite into her and it will be painful, when they are around others Damon makes sure everyone knows that he can do whatever he want. Caroline slowly walks over to Damon, avoiding eye contact. Damon usually drinks from the neck, when he grabs her wrist Caroline is shocked. Damon gently kisses her pulse before allowing his fangs to grow and eyes darken. The initial prick of the fangs hurts, but after that it's painless. Damon doesn't take to much, this is more for show then hunger. Caroline is shocked at Damon's unusual behavior.

Damon smirks as her blood flows freely down his face, he looks like the monster he embraces. "Let's talk business, shall we?" Damon says.

Caroline rolls her eyes at his behavior, he loves to act like he owns the place. The other humans around send Caroline curious looks, after all she was just fed from and then rolled her eyes at the very creature that has the power to take her life. Caroline wishes she wasn't an outsider, she may be human but is rejected because she lives as an equal among every Vampire except Damon Salvatore.

Elijah walks over to her and hands her a handkerchief, Caroline smiles politely, "Thank you." she says as she presses it to the teeth marks that are currently seeping blood.

Elijah nods toward her in acknowledgement before following his brother and Damon. Caroline glances at the humans, all of whom are avoiding eye contact with her. Caroline holds her head up high and follows the Vampires, walking with confidence she does not have.

Klaus and Damon sit at opposite ends of the table, and Caroline takes the seat to the right of Damon. Elijah stands behind Klaus, the ever faithful brother.

Klaus leans back and crosses and ankle over a knee, a smirk adorns his handsome face, "So what do we owe this unexpected nuisance?"

Caroline sends Damon a curious look, she didn't know they were unexpected. Damon ignores her as usual, he just stares at Klaus and leans across the table. "I'm quite parched," he looks at Caroline, "aren't you?"

Always the one for free booze, Caroline raises an eyebrow, "No, I'm quite fine." she loves getting under Damon's skin. Damon deadpans, if she didn't know him as well as she did she wouldn't push this far. "If I remember correctly, you just had a drink." Caroline tests the waters.

Caroline turns from Damon and looks at the Mikelson brothers, Elijah has his poker face on but Klaus looks amused. "Now back to the task at hand." Caroline says.

Caroline can feel Damon's eyes on her, and she's sure she will get a lecture later, but it was worth it.

Klaus lets out a bark of laughter, "You must bring her around more often."

Damon's eyes move to Klaus, "Do you want to break your curse and become a golden retriever?"

Klaus seems to ignore the insult, he becomes deadly serious, "And what do you know of it?"

Caroline is now all ears, she was not told why they were coming here.

Damon shrugs and holds his hand out to Caroline, she takes the moonstone he told her to hide in her purse and places it in his hand. Damon places the opaque stone on the table and spins it, "I may have a few things that can help."

Both Elijah and Klaus eye the object with disbelief in their eyes. Damon stops the stone abruptly and slides it across the table with enough force to knock a lesser being; Klaus catches it. Klaus rubs his thumb across the stone, and he looks up at Damon, "Where did you find this?"

Damon shrugs, "I have my ways."

Elijah presses his eyebrows together, "Why would you give this to us?" Caroline looks at Damon, she is curios as well.

"I haven't given you everything you need to lift the curse. The ingredients are moonstone, werewolf, vampire, witch, and" Damon counts each off on his fingers and leaves the last one hanging.

"Doppelgänger." Klaus finishes for him.

"Bingo." Damon says.

Elijah clears his throat, "Short of giving Katerina the cure, we have no doppelgänger."

"As much as I'd like to do that, we don't have the cure. But I know where the last piece is." Damon says.

Klaus narrows his eyes, "And why would you help us?"

"It's more about what you can do for me." Damon says.

Klaus raises and eyebrow, intrigued.

Damon smirks, "Two things." Damon holds up two fingers for emphasis.

Klaus scoffs, "What keeps me from taking the doppelgänger from you?"

"The thing is, I don't know where she is as a precaution." Damon says.

Caroline is sitting on the edge of her seat, she is dying to know what this is about.

"State your conditions, and we will negotiate from there." Elijah diplomatically answers.

Damon clears his throat, "I want the first hybrid you turn, I will even offer you one of my wolves to try it on."

Klaus leans forward and rests his arms on the table, "And what leads you to think that I will do that?"

"You love power, and what would serve you better then an army of hybrids?" Damon counters.

Elijah steps forward, "Second, and final, condition."

"Blood," Damon points to Klaus, "an unlimited supply of your blood to be exact."

Klaus's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, "How do you propose that?"

"You will give me some, and when that runs out I'll let you know." Damon easily answers.

Klaus and Elijah exchange a look before Klaus turns to Damon, "Deal."

Damon pushes his chair back, "Good. Now if you'll excuse us we have a flight to catch."

Caroline stands up obediently and follows Damon. Any snarky comment she has leaves her instantly, she is to busy trying to figure out what Damon's up to.

Damon places a hand on the small of her back to hurry her pace, "We are expecting company later."

 **A/N Thank you to everyone who has read the first chapter, it really means a lot to me!  
**

 **I'm worried about not staying true to the characters, so if that's happening please let me know and I will adjust accordingly.**

 **Please leave a review to let me know if this was good, bad, or ugly!**

Loveklaroline- Thank you taking the time to review, and leaving such a kind one at that! Klaus is in this chapter, and I hope he doesn't disappoint! Until next time!


End file.
